spirit lost
by ventilantium
Summary: " Sehun...aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu, tapi kumohon jangan menyela..."-Luhan "aku mencintaimu Luhan!"-Sehun "katakan itu di tempat lain agar aku bisa menjawabmu"-Luhan "aku menunggumu..."-Sehun
1. Chapter 1

**Spirit Lost**

By

Thehunhan520

Cast: Sehun, Kris, Luhan and other

Pairing: Hunhan-Krishun

Rated: PG-15

Genre: mystery, romance(maybe)

 **PROLOG**

Sehun adalah seorang siswa pindahan kelas 2 di SOPA 1 minggu yang lalu, dia hanya tinggal bersama kakak laki laki yang sangat menyayanginya, namanya Kris seorang Mahasiswa di perguruan tinggi Yonsei University. Sehun sangat bergantung padanya, bahkan Sehun tidak pernah/ bahkan tidak mau membayangkan jika suatu saat nanti Kris berada jauh dengannya dan berakhir ia tinggal sendirian.

Tapi hal yang paling Sehun takutkan terjadi setelah mereka pindah apartemen, dia kehilangan sosok kakak yang selalu ada untuknya. Kris tidak pergi jauh, dia ada di rumah tepat di kamarnya tapi tidak dengan jiwanya. Hal itu membuat Sehun takut, kakaknya tidak mau bangun selama 2 bulan lamanya, dan selama itu juga Sehun selalu merasakan keanehan di apartemen barunya.

Sehun sangat kacau, di sekolah dia hanya melamun memikirkan kakaknya atau dia akan membolos untuk melihat apakah kakaknya sudah bangun dari tidurnya, tapi semua berubah saat Sehun duduk di kantin sekolah dengan sahabatnya.

" apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Kai –sahabat Sehun-

"laki laki manis yang disana, tidak di kelas tidak di kantin kegiatannya hanya diam dan memperhatikan semua orang...sebenarnya dia siapa? Bahkan tidak ada yang menegurnya ketika dia datang terlambat."jelas Sehun, Kai mengikuti arah pandang Sehun di pojok kantin.

"Xiumin? Hahaha pendiam apa maksudmu? Dia sangat hiperaktiv, dan dia sering di hukum karena terlambat"Kai masih tertawa, Sehun menatapnya bingung lalu kembali menatap ke arah pojok.

" bukan Xiumin, dia sudah pergi" ucap Sehun saat tidak menemukan orang yang ia maksud.

" _namaku Luhan"_

Sehun ingat bagaimana pemuda manis itu mengucapkan namanya dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan halus, wajahnya yang menunduk malu tak berani menatapnya, dan Sehun tidak bisa berkomentar banyak selain kata _"cantik dan aku suka"_

Berhari hari Sehun selalu bersama Luhan, mengajaknya ke rumah untuk menceritakan bagaimana keadaan kakaknya yang tak kunjung bangun dari tidurnya, hingga Sehun tahu satu hal, Luhan berbeda.

"jadi kau..." Sehun tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata katanya, membuat Luhan menunduk takut dengan raut kecewa.

"maaf Sehun... a..aku..."gumamnya pelan, Sehun menghela nafas dalam.

"aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat ini... pergilah!"ucapan kacau Sehun membuat Luhan sangat merasa bersalah.

Sejak itu, Luhan tidak pernah muncul lagi di hadapan Sehun, bahkan di Sekolah. Dan itu membuat Sehun kalut, ia terlanjur mencintai Luhan tapi itu semua sirna setelah kenyataan pahit menamparnya. Sehun sempat berpikir, apa tuhan sangat membencinya hingga semua orang yang ia sayangi harus pergi.

" _kekasihku sudah mati, dan mungkin murid itu juga,tepat 1 minggu setelah kepindahanmu...dia...sahabatku"_ ucap Kai dengan raut wajah sangat terluka, Sehun ingat bagaimana ekspresi Kai saat mengatakannya, dan Sehun juga semakin kalut mendengar penjelasannya.

Sehun merindukan kakaknya, dia kesepian dan juga ketakutan. Ia selalu merasa di hantui di apartemen besarnya. Ia sudah menghubungi orang tuanya yang berada di Canada tapi mereka hanya bilang.

" _pekerjaan kami tidak bisa di tundah sayang... appa akan menelfon dokter pribadi kita untuk menyembuhkan kakakmu, dan cepatlah dewasa. Jangan merengek tentang hal gaib di apartemen barumu hanya karna sekarang kakakmu sakit,jika ada waktu kami akan pulang"_

Rasanya Sehun ingin menangis jika mengingat kata kata ayahnya, itu sangat membuatnya kecewa.

Tapi tiba tiba Luhan datang lagi di saat dia sedang putus asa, Luhan datang menawarkan bantuan pada Sehun dengan syarat Sehun juga harus membantunya, dan akhirnya Sehun menyetujuinya karna dia ingin kakaknya kembali. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama meski sedikit berbeda, Luhan sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membantu dan menemani Sehun untuk membalas semua rasa kekecewaan yang Sehun rasakan karenanya.

" _Sehun...aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu, tapi kumohon jangan menyela_..." Sehun pun mendengarkan setiap penjelasan Luhan hingga akhir

" _aku mencintaimu Luhan!"_

" _katakan itu di tempat lain agar aku bisa menjawabmu"_

" _aku menunggumu..."_

Hwaaa... takut banget sebenernya posting FF ini, jujur ini pertama kalinya aku bikin FF apalagi genrenya Mystery, jadi mohon kerja samanya.

Ini prolog menarik gak? Kayaknya enggak T.T

Ada yang mau lanjut? Tolong kasih kritik dan saran ok ;) kalo banyak yang review nanti bakal di lanjut

Bye all, salam kenal semuanya =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Spirit Lost**

By

Thehunhan520

Cast: Sehun, Kris, Luhan and other

Pairing:Hunhan-Krishun

Rated: PG-15

Genre: Mystery, romance(maybe)

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **BRUKKK...!**

Kris dan Sehun masuk dalam sebuah apartemen baru dengan ekspresi lelahnya, mereka baru saja pindah apartemen karena apartemen lamanya sangat jauh dari tempat Sehun bersekolah. Selain itu, mereka pindah karena apartemen barunya dekat dengan rumah sepupu mereka, jadi mereka bisa meminta bantuan dengan mudah selama orang tua mereka sibuk bekerja di Amerika.

"hyung... aku lelah" keluh Sehun sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang masih tertutupi kain putih.

"tidurlah, mungkin kamarnya di atas."jawab Kris yang masih sibuk dengan barang barang mereka yang kelewat banyak.

"hyung juga harus tidur, besok pagi kita rapikan bersama!" Kris mengangguk dan menarik tangan adiknya agar berdiri dan mencari kamar di ruang atas.

' **cklek'**

Kris menyalakan lampu ruang atas agar bisa melihat berapa banyak ruangan / seberapa luas apartemen barunya.

"ada dua kamar, pilihlah salah satu..."ucap Kris masih menyalakan lampu di setiap ruang atas, Sehun yang memang sudah lelah langsung membaringkn tubuhnya di kamar yang tepat berada di hadapannya, sebenarnya kedua kamar tersebut saling berhadapan.

Kris kembali turun untuk mengambil koper miliknya dan juga milik Sehun, dengan malas Kris merapikan baju milik Sehun di lemari. Kris melihat Sehun yang sudah tertidur dengan jaket dan sepatu yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, dengan gerakan pelan Kris melepaskan sepatu dan jaket adiknya lalu menarik selimut agar adiknya tidak kedinginan, setelah itu ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mulai merapikan barang barangnya dengan keadaan sepi.

 **Tes...Tes...Tes...**

Kris mengedarkan pandangannya di ruang kamar setelah mendengar suara tetesan air yang terdengar sangat jelas di apartemennya yang sepi ini. Setelah merapikan barangnya, Kris kembali menuruni tangga untuk mencari letak kamar mandi dan berniat mematikan lampu ruang tengah.

' **cklek'**

Dinyalakannya lampu kamar mandi, Kris meletakkan peralatan mandi dan membasuh wajahnya yang terasa lengket karena berpeluh.

 **SRETTT...BRAAKKK**!

Kris melihat pintu kamar mandi sudah tertutup dari pantulan cermin yang berada di dalam kamar mandi _'mungkin angin'_ pikirnya, lalu dia segera membasuh wajahnya dan tidur.

Pagi harinya, Kris langsung bangun dan merapikan barang barang yang semalam belum sempat ia keluarkan dari kardus, dengan perasaan tenang dan santai Kris merapikan koleksi komik milik Sehun di rak tengah dan buku buku sejarahnya di rak atas,juga memajang foto atau barang kecil miliknya dan milik Sehun di ruang tengah. Kris duduk di sofa ruang makan sambil melihat album keluarganya, ia tersenyum miris mengingat sudah hampir 4 tahun orang tua mereka meninggalkannya sendiri bersama adik kecilnya di Korea.

"hyung..."panggil Sehun yang langsung duduk di kursi sebelah Kris sambil menumpukan kepalanya di meja.

"kau pasti lapar, cepat mandi! Hyung akan membersihkan rumah..."

"apa hyung sudah mengabari Suho hyung?"

"belum, nanti saja sekalian nanti makan di luar.."

Sehun mengangguk paham lalu segera mengambil handuk dan mandi, sedangkan Kris kembali meletakkan albumnya di laci ruang tengah.

"Ya..! OH SEHUN! MENGAPA KAU JATUHKAN SEMUA KOMIK DAN BUKU DI RUANG TENGAH?" teriak Kris kesal melihat komik dan buku yang sudah ia rapikan kini tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai.

"APA? Aku tidak menyentuh apapun, bahkan aku belum lihat jika ada rak buku di ruang tengah!" teriak Sehun tidak terima.

"aish... masih mengelak rupanya.."desis Kris dan kembali merapikan komik dan buku dengan kesal, bahkan suara buku yang ia letakkan dengan kasar sangat terdengar hingga kamar mandi, membuat Sehun tidak habis pikir dengan sikap aneh kakaknya yang sudah berteriak di pagi hari.

"wah... kau sudah sangat besar Sehun, bahkan aku kalah tinggi denganmu."ucap Suho dengan senyum manisnya menyambut Kris dan Sehun yang baru saja memasuki rumah makan yang mereka janjikan.

"tentu saja, dan juga tampan"sahut Sehun

"mengapa semalam tidak langsung menghubungiku? Aku kan bisa datang membantu.."

"kami sangat lelah dan langsung tidur, lagi pula kami tiba di sini larut malam, mana mungkin kita menelfonmu.."jawab Kris sambil menyesap minuman berkafein yang sudah di pesankan Suho.

"lalu bagaimana dengan apartemen baru kalian? Apa kalian tidur dengan baik semalam?"tanya Suho yang kini memperhatikan Sehun yang sibuk dengan acara makannya.

"semalam aku bermimpi ada seorang wanita cantik yang masuk dalam kamarku, dia menghampiriku dengan wajah datar dan... argh... sakit!"erang Sehun karena Kris memukul kening adiknya menggunakan supit miliknya.

"kau ini... sekolah belajar apa hingga seorang wanita bisa masuk dalam mimpimu?" kesal Kris, Suho hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan kakak beradik di depannya.

"tapi hyung...semalam rasanya bukan mimpi,bahkan aku bisa melihat Kris hyung keluar dari kamarnya."lanjut Sehun dengan wajah serius.

"kau hanya lelah, tidak mungkin ada seorang wanita masuk dalam kamarmu kecuali jika itu hantu."sahut Suho

"hei..jangan menakutiku!"kesal Sehun, sebenarnya Sehun tidak takut, hanya saja merasa tidak nyaman.

"jadi bagaimana apartemen barumu Kris?"tanya Suho

"lumayan besar, bahkan ada studio musik di dalamnya."jawab KRIS

"benarkah?"tanya Suho dan Sehun

"kau ini, semalam kau bilang akan membantuku membersihkan rumah, yang ada kau malah membuat bukunya kembali berantakan"kesal Kris mengungkit kejadian tadi pagi.

"bukan aku, aku tidak menyentuhnya!" bela Sehun karena memang dia tidak mendekati rak sama sekali, sedangkan Kris hanya mencibirnya.

"hyung, carikan aku sekolah di sini tapi jangan jauh jauh dari apartemen, dan juga uruskan surat pindah sekolahku..."ucap Sehun, Suho hanya mengangguk.

"maaf membuatmu pindah dari sekolah"sesal Kris.

"tidak masalah... aku sekolah di mana saja akan tetap jadi murid tertampan."sahut Sehun bangga, Kris dan Suho hanya berdecih.

Keesokan harinya Kris terlihat sangat terburu buru menuruni tangga, ia harus berangkat ke univesitasnya hari ini.

"Sehun aku berangkat!"teriak Kris.

"lalu bagaimana sarapannya? Kau bahkan tidak memasak, lalu aku harus makan apa?"ucap Sehun menghampiri Kris.

"apa kau tidak bisa memasak ramen instan? Aku sudah hampir terlambat!" ucap Kris

"berangkatlah..akan kucoba nanti, kalau tidak bisa aku makan di luar saja bersama Suho hyung."ucap Sehun, Kris mengangguk lalu segera berangkat.

 _ **[hyung aku tunggu di apartemen]**_

Setelah mengirimkan pesan pada Suho, Sehun menonton televisi sambil menunggu Suho datang. Ia berencana makan di luar sambil mencari sekolah baru.

BRAKKK...TIT...TIT...TIT...

Sehun terkejut ketika pintu apartemennya terbuka dengan kasar hingga kunci otomatisnya berbunyi tanda seorang penyusup telah masuk, dan sekilas ia melihat seorang perempuan menaiki tangga apartemennya.

Sehun naik ke atas untuk memastikan siapa perempuan tidak sopan yang masuk kedalam apartemennya, setelah mencari di seluruh ruang atas, Sehun tidak menemukan siapa siapa, akhirnya ia kembali duduk di depan televisi dengan perasaan tidak tenang.

' **grep'**

"argh...!"teriak Sehun saat merasakan seseorang yang memegang pundaknya.

"ya... Suho hyung!kau mengejutkanku! aish..." kesal Sehun.

"kau kenapa? Kau takut di apartemen sendirian ya?" cibir Suho.

"bukan seperti itu.. aish, sudahlah aku lapar dan tunjukkan di mana sekolah baruku." Sehun meraih jeket hitamnya dan mereka keluar.

"kau mau mendaftar sebagai siswa pindahan di sekolah, bukan mendaftar jadi calon gangster.."ucap Suho melihat penampilan Sehun.

"yang penting aku terlihat tampan dan keren"jawab Sehun tak peduli.

Setelah sarapan di kedai pinggir jalan, akhirnya mereka sudah mengelilingi bangunan sekolah SOPA yang sangat besar.

"astaga... manis sekali"gumam Sehun melihat seorang laki laki memakai seragam sekolah lengkap sedang bermain dengan anjing peliharaan sekolah.

"apanya yang manis?"tanya Suho

"tidak ada"

"jadi apa kau tertarik untuk sekolah di sini?"

"ya... lumayan, lebih baik dari sekolahku yang kemarin"jawab Sehun acuh.

Kris segera turun dari bus dan menaiki evalator agar segera sampai di apartemennya, ia masih melihat apartemennya sepi yang berarti Sehun belum pulang.

Kris segera memasak karena dia sangat lapar, setelahnya ia segera duduk manis di ruang makan dengan melahap masakan yang baru saja ia masak.

'DEG'

Kris melihat seorang perempuan duduk tepat di hadapannya dengan senyum yang sangat manis, Kris menggelengkan kepalanya berharap itu hanya halusinasinya saja, dan benar perempuan itu tidak ada, Kris menghela nafas lelah.

"mungkin ini efek dari cerita Sehun"gumam Kris.

"aku pulang!"teriak Sehun

"wahh...Suho hyung sangat hebat, dia hanya berbicara sedikit pada direktur sekolah tapi aku bisa langsung masuk dan besok aku sudah di perbolehkan kesekolah sebagai murid baru...wahh..ini hebat"celoteh Sehun menghampiri Kris di ruang makan, sedangkan Suho hanya berdecih sambil membawakan seragam baru milik Sehun dan peralatan sekolah lainnya.

"ahhh...atau karena aku tampan? Mungkin karena aku tampan..."ucap Sehun lagi dengan wajah berfikir, Kris menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan adiknya yang tidak pernah berubah,tetap sama.

"Kris aku pulang, tugasku sudah menunggu di rumah dan Sehun besok jangan sampai terlambat di hari pertamamu..."ucap Suho lalu segera keluar dari apartemen.

"Hyung...tadi aku melihat perempuan yang semalam ada di mimpiku...dia sangat tidak sopan, tiba tiba masuk ke apartemen kita...ckckck.."gerutu Sehun sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Kris terdiam sejenak, mengingat tadi ia juga memlihat seorang perempuan duduk tepat di depannya, lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan meletakkan piring kotornya di wastafel.

"hari ini kau banyak bicara aneh...tidurlah, kau pasti lelah karena mencari sekolah barumu."ucap Kris meninggalkan Sehun yang menggerutu tidak jelas di ruang makan.

TBC

Next or no? Terimakasih buat yang udah review ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Spirit Lost**

By

Thehunhan520

Cast: Sehun, Kris, Luhan and other

Pairing:Hunhan-Krishun

Rated: PG-15

Genre: Mystery, romance(maybe)

 **CHAPTER 2**

Kris dan Sehun berangkat bersama dan bus berhenti di halte pertama.

"aku turun hyung"

"hmm...tunggu aku di halte ini, nanti kita pulang bersama Suho dan jangan berulah di hari pertamamu"ucap Kris pada Sehun yang hanya mengangguk sambil memasang topi dan jaket hitamnya.

"hei...seharusnya kau tidak perlu berpakaian seperti gangster di sekolah, sangat tidak cocok asal kau tau"cibir Kris mengomentari penampilan Sehun yang kini mulai turun dari bus.

"aku tampan, jadi hyung jangan khawatir! Semua orang tidak akan tega memarahi pria tampan sepertiku..." balas Sehun dan melambai pada bus yang mulai berjalan, Kris hanya mencibir.

Sehun mulai masuk di halaman sekolah dan mendapati beberapa murid yang tengah di hukum karena terlambat, Sehun melewatinya dengan memasang wajah datar.

"apa kau siswa yang daftar kemarin?"tanya seorang guru yang tengah menghukum muridnya.

"hmmm... kenapa? Kau terkejut karena aku lebih tampan hari ini? Tenang saja, besok dan seterusnya aku akan jauh lebih tampan lagi..."ucap Sehun bangga.

"ya..kau memang sangat tampan, tapi ijinkan aku untuk memberikan pendapat. Di hari pertamamu kau tidak memakai seragam dengan baik, berbicara tidak sopan pada guru dan kau hurus berdiri dengan mereka disana!"ucap guru itu sambil menunjuk murid yang di hukum.

"astaga! Apa apaan ini? Bahkan aku belum tau dimana letak kelasku tapi aku sudah mendapat hukuman? Sulit di , di hari pertamaku aku sudah mendapatkan perlakuan buruk darimu, aku bisa saja masuk ruang direktur dan melaporkannya..." sahut Sehun lalu segera berlalu, meninggalkan guru dan murid yang di hukum menganga dengan sikap Sehun.

"hebat! Aku harap dia masuk di kelasku.."bisik para murid yang di hukum, mengagumi keberanian Sehun.

"semuanya tenang! Hari ini kita mendapatkan siswa baru, aku harap kalian bisa membantunya dan tidak berbuat ulah, kau masuklah !"

Sehun masuk dan tersenyum samar ketika mendengar bisikan bisikan yang mengagumi betapa tampan dirinya, Sehun berdiri di samping guru dengan wajah datar membuat seisi kelas semakin terpesona.

"perkenalkan dirimu.."

"aku Sehun, lalu dimana tempat dudukku?"ucap Sehun cuek, Jung Songsaenim berdehem sebentar mendengar kalimat singkat Sehun.

"kau boleh memilih di antara 2 bangku kosong itu dan aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama Oh Sehun"

Sehun langsung berjalan di bangku pojok tanpa menanggapi ucapan gurunya, tapi sebelum dia duduk, seorang pria cantik berjalan mendahuluinya dan duduk di bangku pojok, akhirnya Sehun berbalik dan duduk di bangku tengah tepat di sebelah pria berkulit tan yang kini tengah tidur.

Sehun menatap bosan pada gurunya yang sedang menerangkan di depan, ia memilih menatap laki laki cantik yang kini hanya dia menatap bukunya. Entah mengapa Sehun merasakan hal aneh saat menatap laki laki itu, terasa nyaman. Lalu Sehun mulai menatap seisi kelasnya dan berakhir di jendela tepat di samping pintu belakang.

' **DEG'**

Sehun terkejut saat melihat cap tangan berwarna merah di jendela itu, hingga dengan otomatis Sehun menendang mejanya yang membuat laki laki berkulit tan itu bangun.

"oh sehun! Apa ada masalah?" tanya Jung songsaenim yang merasa terganggu dengan suara gesekan meja Sehun, bahkan seluruh teman sekelas menatap kearahnya, termasuk laki laki yang duduk di pojok.

"hmm... tidak ada"ucapnya datar, menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Dengan keberaniannya, Sehun kembali melirik jendela dan cap tangan itu tidak ada, jendela itu kembali bersih seperti tidak ada kejadian apa apa.

Semuanya berhamburan keluar saat mendengar bel berbunyi, termasuk laki laki berkulit tan yang kini mulai bangun karena keributan yang semua orang buat saat jam makan siang.

"hei... namaku Kai, kau siapa?"tanya pria berkulit tan itu pada Sehun yang asik dengan komiknya.

"haruskah aku berkenalan 2 kali di kelas ini?"ucap Sehun datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik favoritnya.

"maaf tidak menyambutmu dengan baik tadi pagi, hobiku tidur kalau kau ingin tau."ucap Kai.

"tidak masalah, aku Sehun."jawab Sehun yang mulai menutup komiknya.

"jadi dimana kita harus makan siang? Aku sangat lapar"lanjut Sehun yang kini sudah berdiri.

"ikut aku..." sahut Kai yang kini berjalan mendahului Sehun, Sehun menatap ke bangku pojok di belakangnya sudah kosong.

Mereka berdua duduk di meja yang dekat dengan antrian makan, mereka mengobrol dengan akrab dan Kai sedikit menceritakan tentang sekolah mereka. Sehun tertegun melihat laki laki cantik yang berdiri di pojok ruangan, laki laki itu hanya menatap siswa siswi tanpa berniat untuk mengambil jatah makan siangnya atau melakukan sesuatu.

"Sehun! Kau mendengarku?"tegur Kai yang merasa di abaikan

"hah...?"tanya Sehun balik

"apa yang kau lihat?"tanya Kai

" laki laki manis disana, tidak di kelas tidak disini kegiatannya hanya diam dan mengawasi semua orang, sebenarnya dia siapa? Bahkan tidak ada yang menegurnya ketika dia datang terlambat."jelas Sehun, Kai mengikuti arah pandang Sehun di pojok ruangan.

"Xiumin? Hahahaha pendiam apa maksudmu? Dia sangat hiperaktif asal kau tau, dan dia sering di hukum karena terlambat" ucap Kai masih tertawa, Sehun menatapnya bingung lalu kembali menatap ke arah pojok

"bukan Xiumin, dia sudah pergi"ucap Sehun saat tidak menemukan orang yang ia maksud.

Sehun berencana membolos di jam terakhir, karena di kelas dia sangat bosan, bahkan komik yang ia bawa sudah ia tamatkan dan Kai lebih memilih tidur dari pada menemaninya berbicara. Sehun berjalan mengelilingi sekolahnya yang besar dan berakhir di halaman belakang, Sehun memicingkan matanya saat melihat seorang laki laki yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon bersama anjing peliharaan sekolah, Sehun yakin jika laki laki itu adalah laki laki cantik yang duduk di bangku pojok kelasnya.

"permisi..."ucap Sehun lalu duduk di samping laki laki itu, laki laki cantik itu terkejut melihat Sehun sudah duduk di sampingnya bahkan menyapanya.

"siapa namamu?"tanya Sehun, laki laki itu menunduk tak berani menatap Sehun.

"namaku Luhan" jawab pria cantik itu, Sehun bersumpah jika suara Luhan sangatlah lembut.

"aku Sehun, jadi...apa kau berniat membolos di jam terakhir?"tanya Sehun, Luhan menatapnya sekilas.

"hmm..."

"hah...canggung sekali, jujur saja aku benci suasana ini"ucap Sehun.

"maaf.."sahut Luhan, Sehun menatap Luhan yang kini mengusap bulu anjing yang duduk di pangkuannya, dia terpesona pada Luhan, laki laki itu terlalu cantik untuk di abaikan.

"tidak perlu meminta maaf, lagi pula ini pertama kalinya kita saling berbicara, jadi wajar saja jika masih canggung..."ucap Sehun, entah mengapa ia tidak suka melihat raut menyesal di wajah Luhan, hatinya mendorong agar ia harus bersikap baik pada Luhan.

"Sehun..."

"hmmm..."

"terima kasih mau menjadi teman Luhan" ucap Luhan dengan senyum polosnya, membuat Sehun si wajah datar dengan reflek menarik sudut bibirnya untuk membalas senyum Luhan.

"tidak masalah, aku suka berteman dengan siapapun termasuk kau Lu.."ucap Sehun

"benarkah?"tanya Luhan memastikan

"tentu..."jawab Sehun sambil mengusap surai lembut dari rambut kecoklatan milik Luhan, Luhan hanya membalas dengan senyum manis membuat Sehun benar benar merasa sangat nyaman.

Kris mengembalikan buku sejarah yang ia pinjam di perpustakaan, tentu saja dengan Suho yang tepat berada di sampingnya.

"jadi kita kesekolah Sehun?"

"tidak perlu... dia mengirimiku pesan jika dia tidak mau menunggu dan langsung pulang karena lapar" sahut Kris.

"Sehun tidak berubah... apa dia menyusahkanmu?"kekeh Suho.

"terkadang iya, tapi aku suka karena dia sangat bergantung padaku, jadi aku merasa sudah berhasil menjadi kakak yang baik untuknya"jelas Kris.

"baiklah... ayo kita pulang, Sehun akan marah karena lapar"ucap Suho menarik Kris menuju tempat parkir mobilnya, diam diam Kris tersenyum kecil melihat tangan Suho yang menggenggamnya erat hingga parkiran.

Sesampai di rumah mereka disambut dengan Senyum lebar Sehun yang membukakan mereka pintu, Kris mengernyit heran dengan tingkah ajaib adiknya, dia merasa jika sebentar lagi Sehun akan meminta sesuatu yang aneh dan tidak penting padanya dan Kris memikirkan nasib bankcardnya yang sebentar lagi akan habis karena Sehun.

"ada apa? Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, aku jadi berperasangka buruk padamu..."ucap Kris melewati Sehun sambil meletakkan ransel dan mantelnya di kursi, sedangkan Suho hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil mengikuti di belakang.

"aku memasak makanan spesial untukmu hari ini, dan aku juga sudah membersihkan apartemen.."ucap Sehun masih dengan senyumnya, Kris mengernyit.

"memasak makanan spesial untukku? Kau tidak berniat meracuniku kan?"selidik Kris yang kini berjalan menuju ruang makan, Sehun langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"aku mencintamu, mana mungkin aku meracunimu, aku tidak sejahat itu!" ucap Sehun yang masih memeluk Kris.

"jangan bertingkah menjijikkan Oh Sehun! Cepat katakan kau ingin apa, aneh sekali melihatmu berakting manis seperti ini..."komentar Kris melepas pelukan Sehun dan mulai duduk.

Suho yang berjalan di belakang Sehun mulai menarik kursi untuknya duduk.

"geli sekali mendengarmu merayu kakakmu sendiri untuk mendapatkan keinginanmu" kekeh Suho sambil menepuk pundak Sehun, Sehun langsung menatapnya tak suka.

"jangan ikut campur urusanku!" desis Sehun tajam dengan wajah datar, membuat Kris dan Suho mengernyit heran, Sehun tidak pernah berkata ketus sekalipun ia marah pada Kris ataupun Suho.

"maaf Kris... aku hanya meminjam tubuhnya sebentar untukmu" ucap Sehun, lalu tak lama tubuh Sehun terjatuh dan dengan sigap Suho menangkap tubuh besar Sehun begitu juga dengan Kris, tapi mereka kembali di kejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang perempuan yang kini berdiri di depan mereka.

"k..kau?"ucap Kris terbata

"iya, ini aku...lama tidak bertemu Wu Yi Fan..."ucap perempuan itu, mentap Kris dengan tatapan rindu yang teramat dalam.

TBC

Next or no?

Aku harap ff ini akan dapat respon baik dari kalian, biar aku semangat buat update chap selanjutnya. Thanks a lot buat yang udah follow/ngefav ff ini dan buat yang udah review juga terima kasih.


End file.
